


Midnight Mass

by OtakuSapien



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSapien/pseuds/OtakuSapien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has an unexpected encounter at St. Agnes. Then again, he should have seen it coming. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for tumblr prompt from months ago. Posting now in honor of the last book coming out soon. Special thanks to nerdfighterwhatevernumbers and spiffydoctordonna.

After two hours of trying and failing to sleep, Adam Parrish found himself wandering the pews of St. Agnes. It was near complete darkness and he had to grace his hands across each bench for guidance. Adam tried to melt into the darkness, let the smooth wood under his fingertips soothe him, but it didn’t work. He had started at the back of the worship hall and was working his way up. He’d made it about halfway before he saw the outline of a body curled up in one of the pews. He had an idea of who it was. 

“Ronan?” he said gently, shaking him.

The boy moved slightly, but didn’t say anything.

Adam sighed. “What are you doing here?”

Ronan groaned and mumbled something. It was either “Parrish” or “parish.” Either would have made sense in this case.

There was a strong scent of alcohol coming off of him. Adam wasn’t surprised.

“Move over.” Adam pushed Ronan over enough to make space for him on the bench. Ronan almost slid off, jerking awake. He turned to glare at Adam, but it was halfhearted. Ronan lay back down, gazing up at the high, dark ceiling.

“He found me like this, ya’ know?” his speech was slightly slurred, but not as much as Adam would have thought. “Before…More than once. He found me when I made Chainsaw.”

Ronan didn’t need to say who “he” was.

“I guess it’s my turn, now,” Adam said. 

They sat in silence, neither of them moving. Ronan was the one to break it.

“I’ve thought about…in my dreams, I’ve thought about it. I know I can’t. It wouldn’t…”

Adam placed his hand on Ronan. “He wouldn’t want you to, anyway.”

Ronan leaned into the touch, turning his head to look at Adam in the dim light.

“Will you pray with me?” Ronan’s body was stiff, his eyes pleading. 

Adam hadn’t known how he would react to Gansey, but this…this was so much different than what he expected, so much different that the Ronan he had thought he knew. Ronan who was wild and strong and full of powerful energy. Now looked like a boy who would break under Adam’s touch. 

Adam resisted the urge to pull away at the thought for fear of hurting him. Instead he nodded. 

Ronan placed a hand on top of Adam’s. He closed his eyed and tilted his head down as he started to mumble words under his breath. Adam hadn’t gone to church much. He wasn’t exactly sure how to pray. He followed Ronan, bowing his head. He didn’t say anything, but now and then he felt Ronan squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, letting him know he was there. 

Adam had never felt a strong connection to God. He didn’t know what that connection really meant to Ronan. But he did know that Ronan needed this. And he would be there for Ronan. Gansey couldn’t be there for him anymore. Now it was Adam’s turn.


End file.
